Une Autre Vision Des Choses
by MagicTime
Summary: Et si Sam et Dean avaient eut la même vie que Max? Et si la violence avait été leur seul point de repaire? Découvrez la vie des frères Winchester, des six mois de Sam à ses dixhuit ans... AU complet. OneShot assez court...


**Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ni même l'histoire. Je ne touche rien du tout pour écrire cette Fic... **

**Personnages:** Dean, Sam & John, par simples allusions

**Genre:** Angst/Drama

**Style:** One-Shot

Attention, cette fic contient des élèments concernant le suicide, la violence, et certains mots ne sont pas vraiment respectables... Ainsi, vous êtes prévenus...

Bonne lecture!

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Samuel Winchester à six mois, et il pleure, constamment. Son grand frère est muet, et ça le fait pleurer. Son père ne le regarde même pas, et ça le rend triste. Il est trop petit pour comprendre que sa maman vient de mourir, mais il pleure, comme s'il le faisait pour Dean et son père, restés impassible depuis les derniers évènements... Son frère et lui dorment toujours chez Mrs Spickles, une voisine, et il pleure de ne pas être dans sa maison, dans son landeau, dans les bras de sa mère... Son père est tout le temps partit et seul Dean vient le voir, Mrs Spickles étant trop vieille et acariatre pour se préoccuper de lui. Alors, Dean le prend dans ses bras et lui parle de leur maman, de leur maison, des cookies et des tartes au citron, des jeux et des rires... Et Sam sourit, parce qu'il a peur de brusquer Dean et qu'il a peur de le rendre malheureux, en pleurant... Son rire résonne dans la maison et se mêle à celui de son frère. Sur le palier, son père serre les poings et avance en titubant, sous les effets d'une quelconque boisson alcoolisée. Sam recommence à pleurer...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sammy a trois ans et il découvre la vie. Il marche, parle et pose des questions dérangeantes, d'après son frère... Il veut savoir pourquoi ils changent de maison, tous les jours. Il veut savoir pourquoi son papa n'est jamais là, que se soit pour lui ou pour Dean... A chaque fois, son frère lui dit qu'il est trop petit pour comprendre. Il s'en fiche et boude devant ses dessins animés. Mais, il finit toujours par sourire à Dean, notamment pour que celui-ci l'aide à attrapper la boîte de cookies, placée bien trop haut pour lui. Et, son frère le fait toujours, en souriant. Après tout, son premier mot était le prénom de son grand frère, non? Et puis, il l'aime, bien plus qu'il n'aime son papa, parce que ce dernier est méchant avec lui, alors que Dean est très gentil... Alors, même s'il n'a que trois ans, Sammy se fait la promesse qu'il ne blessera jamais son grand frère et qu'il l'aidera toujours, tout simplement parce qu'il l'aime très très très fort...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Samuel Winchester a cinq ans et il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'a pas de maman, alors que tous ses copains, à la maternelle, en ont une. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi son papa se met en colère, à chaque fois qu'il dit ou fait quelque chose. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il voit des gens mourrirent dans sa tête, des dames collées au plafond et du feu, partout, du feu... Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Dean, son grand frère, est si triste, tout le temps... Sam a toujours mal à la tête et il ne veut plus dormir. Alors, Dean dort souvent avec lui et il se sert contre lui, espérant que sa présence effacera les cauchemars... Et, en plus, son papa lui dit des choses très méchantes et le fait pleurer, parfois. Il lui dit qu'il est un monstre, un assassin... Et Sam ne comprend pas et il pleure, comme quand il avait à peine six mois, parce qu'il a mal, là où devrait être son coeur... Alors, son papa s'en va et c'est Dean qui le prend dans ses bras pour qu'il arrête de pleurer. Il ne voit pas, alors, le regard effrayé de son frère, posé sur la porte où vient de disparaitre leur père... Et c'est tant mieux, parce qu'il ne comprendrait pas...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Samuel a huit ans et, pour lui, la vie est déjà injuste. Il est à l'hôpital et il tient la main de son frère. Il ne veut pas pleurer, parce que Dean lui a dit, il y a longtemps, que pleurer c'était pour les 'tapettes'. Et Sam n'est pas une 'tapette', mais... Il a mal à la tête, les bruits des machines l'énerve et il veut serrer son grand frère dans ses bras, mais il ne peut pas. Son père vient de poser une main sur son épaule et lui demande de sortir. Sam a vraiment peur. Il tremble et veut que Dean ouvre les yeux, pour le sauver... Il sait que c'est son papa qui a fait ça à son grand frère, après qu'il lui ait dit que Sammy avait des cauchemars qui devenait réalité, des visions, comme il avait dit... Son papa avait voulut lui faire du mal. Il hurlait, donnait des coups de poings et de pieds dans le vide, cassait tout ce qu'il trouvait sous la main, disant qu'il n'était qu'un tueur, un assassin et, le pire, qu'il avait tué Mary... Mary était sa maman. Non, Sam savait qu'il n'avait pas tué sa maman. Il le saurait sinon, non? Ainsi, lorsqu'il se retrouva au motel du jour, sans Dean pour le prôtéger, Sam se mit à pleurer, oubliant les paroles de son grand frère. Et, lorsque le premier coup de poing partit, il cria. Oui, pour lui, la vie était vraiment injuste...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam a onze ans et il est amoureux. Son frère dit qu'il est groteste et Sammy ne fait que lui adresser un bras d'honneur, à chacune de ses moqueries. Il est fou de la petite nouvelle du collége, Mélissa, une petite rousse aux yeux noisettes, française d'origine. Il a mal au ventre, à chaque fois qu'il la voit et, lorsqu'elle lui parle, il n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots sans se mêlanger les pinceaux. Elle a était la première à s'inquiéter de ses bleus et hématomes. Elle a était la première à faire le premier pas, lors de leur premier baiser... Dean a finit par arrêter de se moquer et Sam surprend, souvent, une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux, dont il ne comprend pas le sens. Quand Sam lui demande ce qu'il a, son grand frère lui répond qu'il est trop petit pour comprendre, comme quand Samuel posait trop de questions, lorsqu'il avait cinq ans... Mélissa a une grande maison et des parents très gentils. Sa maman est jolie et elle rit constamment. Mélissa a demandé où était sa maman, une fois. Il n'a pas répondu. Mélissa a voulu savoir où il allait, le jour où Sam, Dean et son père partaient pour une nouvelle chasse, à des centaines de kilomètres de là. Il n'a pas répondu et est partit, impassible. Comme quand il était petit, c'est Dean qui a sécher ses larmes, que se soit après cette première rupture avec son premier amour, ou après les coups de son père, donnés sous prétexte qu'il était revenu trop tard au motel et que, sûrement, à cause de lui, le loup garou qu'il allait chasser avait dû faire une nouvelle victime...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sammy a quinze ans et il vient de faire la seule chose qui l'obsédait, depuis tant d'années... Dean lui demande de se réveiller, mais il ne veut pas. Dean le supplie, pleure, les maudit, lui et leur père, puis reste silencieux et impassible avant de recommencer, en tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Sam pleurait cette vie injuste, de ne pas comprendre, de ne pas avoir de réponses à ses questions, de perdre des gens qu'il aimait, de devoir subir les insultes et les coups, sans qu'aucun ne s'en rende compte, mise à part son frère, le seul à réussir à le protéger... Comment ne pas le comprendre, hein? Sam est branché à des machines qui ne cessent de bipper, provoquant un vacarme insoutenable. Ses poignets sont fermements bandés mais, parfois, sont teintés de sang, pour rappeler ce que le jeune homme a décidé d'accomplir pour se débarasser de tout cela... Et, Dean est seul, espèrant que son petit frère ne le laissera pas tomber, se maudissant d'avoir ainsi écarté son 'job' pour aller à un rendez-vous avec une fille tout à fait banale, dont il ne se souvient même plus du nom et qu'il ne rappellera sûrement jamais... Pendant ce temps, John doit être dans un bar, insensible, voir même assez heureux de se voir débarasser de ce fils, ce caillou dans sa chaussure, cette épine dans son pied... Et, quand les machines se mettent à retentir, provoquant un bruit agaçant et continu, quand Dean s'effondre au beau milieu d'un couloir de cette hôpital, Sam est enfin heureux. C'est égoïste, hein...? Dean va être malheureux. Car, au fond, en commentant cet acte, seul son grand frère occupait son esprit. C'est aussi à la pensée d'un Dean Winchester abattu et accablé qu'il finit par réouvrir les yeux...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Samuel a dix-huit ans et il s'en va. Maintenant, il a assez d'argent pour avoir sa propre vie, après avoir économisé pendant un bon moment. Alors, il rassemble ses affaires, profitant du fait que son père soit partit se saoûler dans un bar, loin du motel miteux où il a réservé une chambre, pour lui et ses fils... Et, Dean le regarde, impassible. Après quelques secondes, Sam se redresse et jette un regard dans sa direction. Tout deux se défient et, en même temps, ce simple regard veut tout dire... Leurs regards... Cela a été le seul moyen de communication entre les deux frères, depuis quasimment trois ans... Depuis sa tentative de suicide, Sam ne parlait presque plus, à part lorsque la situation le suggérait, comme lorsque son père lui parlait, ou au lycée... Mais, pas à Dean. Sam lui en voulait, pour une chose idiote. Son frère était juste la dernière chose qui l'avait retenu, ici... S'il n'avait pas été là, il aurait déjà rejoint sa mère, sûrement, et ne serait plus là à se faire battre et insulter, chaque jour... C'était idiot, surtout que ça le faisait souffrir autant que cela faisait souffrir Dean... Ainsi, lorsque Sam baissa les yeux, il parla, pour la première fois en presque trois ans, à son frère.

-Tu vas venir avec moi ou pas, alors...?

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, ce fut le regard consterné et étonné de son frère qu'il croisa, en premier. Mais, il eut à peine le temps de voir ou penser à autre chose qu'il se retrouva dans les bras de Dean, celui-ci le serrant fortement.

-Bordel... Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ta voix de fillette m'a manqué, imbécile...

Sam sourit. C'était bien la première fois, depuis toutes ces années. Il ne dit rien pour le sarcasme, se contentant de serrer son frère dans ses bras, à son tour... Ils restèrent ainsi, durant quelques minutes, avant que Dean ne s'éloigne, le visage redevenu impassible.

-Bon, cessons ce genre de choses... On a l'air de vraies filles, comme ça, à s'extasier... Enfin bon. Où allons-nous, messire Sammy?

Dean eut un grand sourire, que lui rendit Sam. Ce dernier se retint de le prendre, à nouveau, dans ses bras, de joie. Son grand frère venait avec lui, loin de leur père, loin de cette vie de chasseur...

-Direction l'université de Stanford. J'ai eut une place, et une bourse de plus...

-Et quand comptais-tu me le dire? Ah oui, j'allais oublier: Il y a encore cinq minutes, tu ne me parlais plus...

Sam baissa à nouveau la tête, légèrement honteux, dans un sens. Mais, le sourire de Dean le rassura dans la perspective qu'il ne faisait que blaguer.

Dean mit le contact, après avoir échangé un regard avec son frère. Tout deux finirent par se sourire et, alors que Dean mettait ses lunettes de soleil et appuyait sur l'accélérateur, Sam, regardant dans le rétroviseur, disait un dernier adieu à ce motel miteux, à cette vie bon marché et minable, à ces questions restées sans réponses, à ces litres de larmes versés au fil des années, à cette perpetuelle incompréhension, à ces amours et amis perdus au cours des chasses... Mais aussi à la violence, à la tristesse, à la détresse, à la colére... Il posa sa tête sur le siége et ferma les yeux. Cette nuit là, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sam ne fit aucun cauchemar.


End file.
